Processing device and application utilization in many existing data centers is considerably less than optimal. For example, many data center managers overprovision processing device resources in data centers and, as a result, some processing devices in a data center may have only a 10% to 30% load, thereby leaving resources underutilized. Processing devices execute virtual machines (VMs) in some data centers. Because different applications have different resource requirements, making standard assumptions of generic VMs could result in degraded application efficiencies in data center processing devices.